Electrically powered devices are a part of everyday life and have been so for around 100 years. One can typically expect to find numerous electrical outlets within a single room by which one can tap into the mains power supply and power one's appliances, televisions, hairdryers, tools, etc.
The addition of fiber optic communication networks to our everyday lives has become more and more common. The ability to transfer significantly larger amounts of data over longer spans, as compared to wired communication networks, has increased the desire to utilize fiber optics for telecommunication and computer networking. Yet the ability to tap into a fiber optic network is not commonly available to the average person.